


The Universe is Full of Mysteries

by Cheesus_Christ



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crossover Pairings, I'm sorry for this, M/M, Nothing too big though, Rare Pairings, how do i tag help, small children in love, spooky mysteries, there's some stanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_Christ/pseuds/Cheesus_Christ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young boys meet. It's awkward, sweaty, and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe is Full of Mysteries

Morty wasn't prepared to die by flaming sharks on a distant planet in the middle of space. He always hoped he'd be laying peacefully on his bed, decaying because of how old and wrinkly he would be. But here he is huddled in his grandfather's spaceship, looking for something, anything that will suddenly help him out of his current predicament. The sharks surrounded the ship and banged on the windshield with giant pitchforks that had dried blood on the ends of them.

"Come on, Rick! W-W-Wh-Where are you?!" Morty cried out as he held a broken beer bottle in his shaky hands as a means of defense in case the sharks managed to break in. Hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that.

Just then, about a dozen sharks were catapulted across the top of the ship, all of them shrieking and swinging their forks about in their impossible grips. The spacecraft's lid had popped open and from it emerged a tall, lanky old man wearing a lab coat. He seemed unfazed at the situation at hand. That's probably due to the fact that the sharks appeared to be very uninterested in him."Rick! Rick, w-wh-- y-you gotta help me, Rick!" Morty yelled inside the spaceship as his grandfather stepped around the sharks and pushed a few out of his way with a dirty shoe to get to the ship's door, ignoring the little boy's cries. He opened it up, burped as he stepped in and closed the door. "Wh-What are you doing, Rick?! I-I-I-- I almost got killed by sharks, a-and-- we gotta get out of here, Rick! We gotta get the heck outta here!"

"C-Calm down, Mo-OOUgh-rty," Rick belched as he fumbled through his pockets for the spaceship's keys, "You know-- Y-You wouldn't be complaining i-if you knew what _I_ had to go though. The stupid aliens I created in the micro-verse were bitching because the newest episode of Modern Family wouldn't come on. D-Do you know why it wouldn't come on, Morty?"

"Rick..." The sharks started banging harder on the windows with more rage. Morty just wanted Rick to shut up so they could get back home, "I-I don't think this is really a- really a good time for th--"

"Oh, I-I don't know. Maybe because they weren't generating any fucking power. Th-That's why we had to crash land here, Morty. B-Because some brain dead i-eEUURP-diots didn't know how to use common sense." Rick angrily pulled out the key for the craft and placed it in the ignition.

"Th-That sounds great, Rick, but-- Can we just _go_?!" Morty pathetically wailed, dropping the beer bottle in shock when a rather large shark began flopping next to the ship.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rick started up the engine and the ship lifted off of the blue dirt of the planet below and blasted off, away from its atmosphere, leaving the flaming inhabitants behind. "By the way, _you're welcome_ , Morty."

\---

A while later they arrived back on earth with Morty slightly shaken up and Rick annoyed, if not unfazed. The older man stepped out of the ship and stumbled into the garage, not waiting up for his grandson.

After such an eventful adventure Morty was ready for a nap. It was the weekend and he had nothing better to do. He was pretty tired, he might just hold off from traversing through dimensions for a while. If Rick allowed it. Even a simple task such as unbuckling himself and getting out of the spaceship seemed to ware him out. He prayed in his head that he'd be able to crawl up to his bed and lay there for a long, long time...

"Hey, Morty, d-don't get comfortable standing there. We're-uUUrp-We're going out again."

Nevermind.

"Aw, jeez, Rick. Can't we just, you know, watch TV o-or something. I-I-I'm not really feeling it for any more adventures." Morty internally groaned and cringed at the thought of having to face more sharks that were on fire.

"Relax, dawg. Y-Your old grandpa Rick's not even gonna take you out of the country this time. And if all goes well, Morty, you'll be able to chill on a couch and watch some Ball Fondlers." Rick took his portal gun out of his pocket and shot it at the wall, opening up the familiar green portal. "What d'you say, Morty?"

Morty turned the thought over in his head a million times before finally speaking, "A-Alright." He still wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision or not.

"Let's go, then!" Rick walked through the portal with Morty following right behind him. As the two emerged out on the other side, the younger of the group couldn't help but swivel his head around in search for any hidden monsters that may lunge at him at any given moment. If his previous adventures had taught Morty anything, it would be to always be vigilant. Or to not act like a little bitch. Rick would occasionally remind him to follow the latter.

Instead of being greeted by strange creatures, or obscure terrain as Morty expected, he found himself in a pleasant, wooded area with an old looking cabin in a large clearing. The cabin had large letters on the side of it that spelled out "Mystery Hack". Oh. Actually, it was supposed to be "Mystery _Shack_ ". Someone is gonna have to fix that. That's alright though, Morty admired the odd character of the cabin and the woods around it. The sun was setting, making everything appear mystical and mysterious, but in more of a calm way. It was nice for Morty to be in a serene environment for once.

"Here we are, Morty," Rick spoke as he sauntered towards the shack, "Oregon."

"Oregon?" Morty followed his grandfather, looking around every so often to admire the surroundings. "Wh-What are we doing in Oregon?"

"Visiting," Rick pulled out his flask and took a large gulp from it, "just visiting."

Morty decided to leave it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me I'm not the one who thought shipping two awkward children was a good idea. (Yes I was.)


End file.
